


A study in inter-species relationships

by Xenadd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inter-Species Relationship, NSFW, New Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenadd/pseuds/Xenadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts when the door suddenly slides open and there she is. Haloed in the light from the hallway, his green shirt barely covering her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in inter-species relationships

Kanan blinks his eyes open, the feeling of satisfied bonelessness comfortably weighing his body down in the bunk. His bunk? He feels happy, fulfilled, sprawled out naked but for one foot trapped in the tangle of sheets, his loose hair spread messily around his hair. But no Hera. How long had he been asleep? Did he push her too far too fast? She had been reluctant for so long, had it been a mistake?

He starts when the door suddenly slides open and _there she is_. Haloed in the light from the hallway, his green shirt barely covering her; the darker green against her paler skin only serving to emphasise her nudity. She leans against the door-frame, smirking, as he props himself up on his elbows. He looks utterly debauched, and it is the most perfect thing she has ever seen.

She stalks over to him, staring all the way, and he shivers. He is utterly laid out; exposed in every way. Except for his foot, still tangled in the sheets. Hera straddles his thighs, hands firmly planted on his chest pushing him back down as she sets to exploring. She traces every line of his chest, stroking the sparse hair there and grazing gently over his nipples, skin on skin. She pauses only when his hands grasp her hips and push his shirt _up_. Up over her belly and her breasts, his hand insistently following the fabric until it is over her head and gone, and she is laid bare; but never as exposed as he.

She flashes him a wicked smile as she sets back to her study, working her way down. Skimming his hip lines before finally drawing into the fascinating, tantalising trail of dark hair running from navel to groin. Her fingers run through the coarse hair so so slowly, tracing it as it grows thicker, darker; Kanan’s breath growing heavier, faster as she moves. He lets out a low groan as she accidentally brushes against the base of his cock, the cruelly repeated motion belying the intently innocent expression on her face.

At his increasingly desperate moans she slides her body up his, hands moving to slide up his arms, feeling the soft dark hair there, across broad shoulders before plunging into his hair. Nails scraping against his scalp, she draws the long strands out. Twisting and pulling, luxuriating in the alien silky coarse soft sensation until a mouth clamps down on her breast, drawing out the nipple before biting ohsogently down. A hand enveloping the other, pinching and kneading. Hera arches her back and grinds down on the knee between her thighs as she yanks on his hair, pleasure spreading through her body.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in a very, very long text message, that was later tidied up. Hence the somewhat truncated nature of the piece!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
